


Bonding Under Fire

by Gemerald_City



Series: Kinktober 2020 fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Coming In Pants, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Horny Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemerald_City/pseuds/Gemerald_City
Summary: During a mission gone wrong Keith is trapped with Lance in an awkward hiding place. And does he have an erection? Seriously? Wait, the friction actually feels kind of good.What will Keith do now?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006674
Kudos: 134





	Bonding Under Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick fic I did for a Kinktober prompt of Frottage. I hope you like it!

The mission had just gone from bad to worse. The appearance of a platoon of Galra robots in the middle of the battle had forced the Paladins to split up. Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk had drawn the majority of the enemy fire, while Keith and Lance had to retreat at the onslaught and try to regroup.

All of which led to the unfortunate predicament Keith now found himself in.

Seeing a small crevice in the canyon wall they had been forced to skirt, Keith had waited for an explosion to obscure the view of their adversaries and then pulled Lance into the crevice with him, wedging their bodies together chest to chest and placing a preemptive hand over the other Paladin’s mouth to warn him against talking.

At first Lance had tried to protest, but when Keith had clamped his hand down to fully muffle his voice Lance had gone unnaturally still and stopped trying to speak. It had taken Keith a full thirty seconds to fully realize why.

It wasn’t until the enemy footsteps passing their hiding place had faded that he registered the bulge in Lance’s pants, firmly pressed against his own crotch. He glared at his fellow Paladin, torn between twin urges to either yell at him or push him out of the hiding place into full view of the enemies searching for them.

He settled neither, instead going for a hiss and an angry whisper.

“Are you kidding me, Lance? You’re fucking turned on by this?”

The hand clamped over his mouth prevented Lance from responding audibly, instead his eyes begged for forgiveness and… something else.

Keith rolled his eyes as an excuse to look anywhere but at his aroused teammate. The stiff cock pressing up against him was proving difficult to ignore. He could already feel blood flowing to his own, and that wasn’t something he wanted to deal with in the middle of a firefight with their fellow Paladins still potentially in peril.

He leaned his head toward the narrow opening they had taken refuge in, straining to hear any sign of enemies outside. A multitude of clomping footsteps told him he needed to stay put for a little while longer.

Keith turned his gaze back to Lance. The other Paladin looked even more desperate and miserable than he had a few seconds prior. Keith shifted his body slightly, trying to find a position where Lance’s erection wasn’t pushing directly against his dick.

The small amount of friction created by the movement caused Lance to moan greedily into Keith’s hand. The overtly sexual sound and the vibrations tickling his palm went straight to Keith’s cock, which leapt to attention as though it had just received a barked order from a drill sergeant.

Keith froze.

His faint hope that Lance didn’t notice died when the other Paladin shifted his position to line their cocks up perfectly and then ground his hips forward sending a wave of pleasure rippling up Keith’s spine.

Keith locked eyes with Lance, losing himself in the lust they reflected. He removed his hand slowly, allowing Lance to take one deep breath before diving forward to lock their lips together.

Lips, teeth, and tongues bounced off each other in a flailing mess as the two Paladins thrust their clothed erections against each other in a desperate chase for release. The intense lust and sudden passion of the moment drowning out the sounds of battle suddenly raging outside their hiding place.

Keith felt his orgasm build slowly in his groin as the friction grew faster between his cock and Lance’s. He jammed his into Lance’s mouth burying the exclamation that accompanied his release in the kiss.

Lance’s orgasm followed quickly after, the other Paladin biting down sharply onto Keith’s bottom lip to keep himself from crying out.

Panting, the two Paladins stared into each other’s eyes. Keith noted the lust was still present in Lance’s expression and knew the look was mirrored on his own face.

The sounds of their names being called cut through the mood, bringing them back to the present and their current situation. Lance wriggled his way out of the crevice, pulling Keith by the hand as he went. He didn’t let go of Keith’s hand once they were outside and facing the other three Paladins.

“Glad you guys are okay.” Shiro looked the two of them over, his eyes lingering on their hands still clasped. “What were you doing?”

“Hiding-“ Keith’s answer was cut off as Lance replied a split second later.

“Bonding.”

Shiro threw Keith a knowing look as he turned away and started walking back towards the landing field where their Lions were waiting.

“Well I’m sure you’ll have plenty more time to ‘hide’ once we get back to the Castle of Lions.”

Keith felt himself blush as Lance started to follow Shiro, holding tight to Keith’s hand. He gave the other Paladin’s hand a small squeeze, muttering as he allowed himself to be led.

“I would like that.”

The small squeeze he got back from Lance let him know that his reply had been heard. This was going to be an interesting night. And maybe, if he was lucky, an interesting rest of his life.


End file.
